movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal: Promotion policy (concerns stage)
NOTE: Do NOT vote on this proposal. This section is for the community to list problems with the proposal or to give ideas on how to improve it. Any comments that are votes (Support, Neutral, or Oppose) will be deleted. This is a proposal to add a promotion policy to the Rules page. My revisions are below (Note: this is kind of long): Promotion policy General policy *Promotions fall under two categories: request roles and non-request roles. Request roles include bureaucrat, administrator, content moderator, discussion moderator, and chat moderator, meaning that a user needs to create a blog to request a role. Non-request roles include rollback, which can be given by the discretion of a bureaucrat. *When a user is promoted, they have more privileges than the average user. They are expected to use these powers with good judgment and follow all the rules. *If a user is seeking promotion to bureaucrat, administrator, content moderator, discussion moderator, or chat moderator, they must create a blog post so the community can discuss it. *Users can also nominate another user for a right. The nominated user must accept or decline the nomination. Voting *All users are welcome to participate in promotion discussions. *Any user who participates in such a discussion and is subsequently blocked, their vote will not count if they are still blocked at the point in which the request is closed. *Any requestee or nominee editing or removing votes from such a discussion will have their entire request or nomination invalidated and they are prohibited from making such a request for any position for two (2) weeks. Length of request *Promotion requests are to last no shorter than three (3) days from the time the applicant makes the request. *Some promotion requests may end early if one of the following criteria is met. **If an applicant has the support of at least 75% of active users, they may be promoted after two (2) days. **If a promotion request has 0% support from administrators after two (2) days, it may be closed early as unsuccessful. Closing requests *Any applicant that has more than 50% support of all votes shall be promoted after the three (3) days. *Only bureaucrats can close bureaucrat, administrator, and content moderator requests, as they have the ability to promote those that are successful in their application. Any administrator, even if they are not a bureaucrat, may close discussion moderator and chat moderator requests, since they are also able to promote users to those positions. Invalid requests *Anyone who makes a promotion request in which they leave any of the questions blank must answer the questions within four (4) hours of the creation of their request or else the request will automatically be closed as invalid. *Anyone who makes a promotion request and does not meet the listed requirements, the request must be closed as invalid unless otherwise stated. *Any user that receives a valid block while having a pending promotion request, the request will automatically be closed as invalid. The user will be prohibited from making any request for two (2) weeks, starting the time their block ends. Any bureaucrat can waive this rule by supporting the request. Requirements *The following are the requirements for every position: **At least two (2) weeks must have passed since the user's first edit. **The user must have at least one hundred (50) edits. **The user must have a clean block record for at least one (1) month, not counting invalid blocks. If the user is requesting for chat moderator, they must have a clean chat ban record for at least one (1) month. **The user must have support from a majority of all administrators. *Chat Moderator requirements: **The user must have at least fifty (50) edits and two (2) weeks must have passed since their first visit to the chat. *Discussion Moderator requirements: **The user must have at least one-hundred (100) edits. **The user must have at least five (5) discussion posts. *Content Moderator requirements: **The user must have at least three-hundred (300) edits, of which at least one-hundred fifty (150) of them are mainspace edits. *Administrator requirements: **The user must be a current content-moderator for at least two (2) weeks. **The user must have at least six-hundred (600) edits, of which at least three-hundred (300) are mainspace edits. *Bureaucrat requirements: **The user must have been a current administrator for at least two (2) months. **The user must have at least one-thousand (1,000) edits, of which at least five-hundred (500) are mainspace edits. Exceptions *These are exceptions where a user doesn't have to make a request to gain a non-request right: **If a user with a former right that was demoted due to activity comes back, they may gain their rights back. Other notes *We're not accepting bureaucrat or administrator rights right now since we have four admins currently. Well, that was long, but that's my promotion policy idea. Remember: This is a CONCERNS stage, meaning that there should be no voting in this blog. After three days, I will close this blog and create another blog for voting. Please leave your problems and improvments you have for this proposal! Category:Blog posts